undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Straight Code Star
Straight Code Star is a original CAW, who currently signed to the CAW promotion YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling), WCA (Wrestlng Championship Attitude), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling), SWE & YTW (Youtube Total Wrestling). YCW (2012-present) Debut and Intercontinental Champion Straight Code Star made his YCW debut on SmackDown in a singles match against JC in a winning effort. At SmackDown, Straight Code Star defeated Alex Jackson, David Newman and Heroic in a Fatal 4 Way Match to become Intercontinental Champion. Straight Code Star was an entrant in the Royal Rumble but did not win the match. He went on to Elimination Chamber to compete for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship in a Elimination Chamber Match but failed to win the title. At SmackDown!, defeated DoMiNick Mercury to retain the title, after the match was attacked by David Newman but was saved by DoMick Nitro and JC (CJ). At WrestleMania, he successfully defended the title against Omega, David Newman and CJ in a Fatal 4 Way Match. At Hanging Tough, he successfully defended the title against David Newman. He is scheduled to defend the title against DoMiNick Mercury, Jacob Cass & Mr. AJmazing in a Gauntlet match. At Over The Limit, Straight Code Star would lose the Intercontinental Title to AJ Reyes (formerly Mr. AJmazing) in the Gauntlet Match. YCW Champion At the YCW/DWF Invasion CPV, Straight Code Star would win the YCW Championship in a 6 Man Battle Royal involving then YCW Champion Adrian Destiny, Antho, Mike House, Johnny Extreme, & Silvio. YUW (2012-present) 2012: Feud with Doctor Z and European Champion Straight Code Star made his YUW debut at Summerslam doing a promo but was interrupted by Doctor Z. He made his in-ring debut at Night Of Champions and was victorious over Doctor Z. At Hell In A Cell, he faced rival Doctor Z in an Extreme Rules Match but lost. At Survivor Series, he form part of Team Xander (RJ and Hartless) but were defeated by Smasher and The United Kingdom (British Savior and British Thunder). At TLC, he defeated Viper in a Tables match to become European Champion. 2013: Intercontinental Champon, Various Feuds In January, Mr. Xander ad that now the European Championship would be the Intercontinental Championship. At Royal Rumble, he successfully retained the title against Nitro, after the match was assaulted by Nitro and turns face. He went on to Elimination Chamber to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Elimination Chamber Match but failed to win the title. On the first episode of RAW, he sucecessfully reatined the title against B. Rob. At WrestleMania, Straight Code Star is defended his title in a Triple Threat match against Nitro and Doctor Z and lost the belt to Nitro. At Extreme Rules, Straight Code Star became Intercontinental Champion for his 2nd time when he defeated Nitro with Doctor Z as the special guest referee. After the match, was attacked by Hartless and was chokeslamed in a table on flames after was carried on a stretcher. At Unforgiven, he returned attacked Hartless. At Hell In A Cell, SCS faced Hartless in a Last Man Standing match in a losing effort. At Survivor Series, SCS teamed up with Mario Sanchez and Jax to defeat Hartless, The Wingman and Tyler Rollins in a Traditional SSeries Elimination match. ELW (2013-present) Straight Code Star only had one appearance in ELW. Straight Code Star made his ELW debut and then entered a 8 man tournament to declare the first Cruiserweight Champion, but lost to Jeff Evasecen in the first. After that, he returned to YCW and YUW, as he was stipulated to appear once. It was reported that Straight Code Star had signed a new contract with the promotion. At Money In The Bank, SCS made his return confronted to X-Ray. WCA (2013-present) Debut, Various feuds, Royal Rumble Winner, Youtube and WCA Champion It was reported that Straight Code Star had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Straight Code Star made his WCA debut at Night Of Champions by defeating Blue to become Youtube Champion. In his match was accompanied by Punk 3D who were originally going to fight for the title but decided to give the opportunity to him. At Vengeance, he faced to Alex Mins in a winning effort. He fought Aero Master at the Survivor Series but the match ended in a no-contest due to John Poker interferance. At Versus, was supposed that he would team up with Strongy but were attacked by The Colors (Red and Green) but was saved by Bro Code (Domination and Lula). At the Royal Rumble Match, He entered in the Rumble match and became the 1st ever Royal Rumble winner and was guaranteed a WCA Title Shot at Wrestlemania 1. At Rebellion, he lost the Youtube Championship to John Poker. At Wrestlemania, Joe would go on to defeat Punk 3D for the WCA Championship, after the match was attacked by Punk 3D. At Unforgiven, SCS successfully defended the title against Punk 3D in a TLC match. At Crash 2, SCS is defended his title in a Fatal 4 Way match against Shark, Antho and Rey Extremo and lost the belt to Shark. At Money In The Bank, SCS became WCA Champion for his 2nd time when he defeated King in a Steel Cage match. YFW (2014-present) Debut & Straight Code Society; YFW Tag Team Champion It was reported that Straight Code Star had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He is scheduled to make his YFW debut at Capital Carnage in a tag team match teaming up with his brother Code X to face Mike Morton & Zach Gate for the YFW Tag Team Championships. At Capital Carnage, He and his brother Code X would defeat New Millenia (Mike Morton & Zach Gate) to become the first ever YFW Tag Team Champions. Afterwards, they would be confronted by the Xtreme Icons (Justin Blair & John X). After this it would be announced that SCS & his brother would defend their tag titles against the Xtreme Icons at Breakthrough. SWE (2014-present) Debut Straight Code Star debut in SWE at Money in the Bank 2014 in a match against AJ Reyes for the United States Championship, but at the end of a fought match comes out defeated. At Summerslam, He would take part in the 6 man battle royal for the United States Championship, but he was eliminated. Feud With Grim & Championship Pursuits At Survivor Series Before the match 3 vs 3 is attacked backstage by Grim , during the match Indent surprise hitting Grim with a GTS and favoring the victory of their team. To Raw after Survivor Series, Grim is engaged in a match against Mario Sanchez valid for the United States Championship, when suddenly gets distracted by Straight Code Star favoring the victory of Mario. The two face off for the first time in TLC where after a match fought by both sides at the end and Straight Code Star to dull and win the match. At Royal Rumble, Straight Code Star would enter at No.17 where he eliminated Grim with a GTS. Furious at being thrown out, Grim would go back into the ring and throw out Straight Code Star, then knocking him against the steel steps. The two will now face off again at Elimination Chamber in a No Disqualification Match. At Elimination Chamber, he was defeated by Grim in a No Disqualification Match. At WrestleMania 2, Straight Code Star would defeat Grim, again, in a Singles Match to end the feud. At Extreme Rules compete in a triple threat match for the United States Championship against DJ Hero and Phenom but lose the match after DJ Hero super kicked and pin him. At Over The Limit 2015 Straight Code Star is scheduled for the fatal 4 way elimination match for the Intercontinental championship against Johnny Curtis, AJ Reyes and Jacob Cass. At Over The Limit, SCS would lose the Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match to the champion Johnny Curtis. At Payback, SCS would lose a match to Johnny Curtis for the Intercontinental Championship. At Summerslam, SCS, Sdollao, & Jacob Cass would defeat Jack 2D, Kenneth, & Rogan in a 6 Man Tag Team Match in a match that proved that Smackdown is better than RAW. At Night Of Champions he compete in a 6 Man Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship but that match was won by the champion AJ Reyes. At Survivor Series SCS would team up with Jacob Cass and Johnny Curtis against Double D, DJ Hero and Jack 2D in a 6 Man Elimination Tag Team Match, which Star, Cass and Curtis won. YTW (2014-present) It was reported that Straight Code Star had signed a contract with YTW (Youtube Total Wrestling). He is scheduled to make his debut at Main Event Special 50 Subs to face Jack 2D. YXW (2015-present) Season 1: Debut & Championship Pursuit Straight Code Star would make his YXW debut on an episode of YXW RAW in the main event against Jack 2D, Joshie P & Tyson Strong in which he would lose to Jack 2D. The following week on RAW he would face Dice in a Singles Match. Straight Code Star would lose the match his match against Dice, who would get attacked by Brett Zachary (knowned as Brett Storm). At the 70 Sub Special in Madison Square Garden, Straight Code Star would defeat Mart War to become the new YXW United States Champion in a Steel Cage Match. Season 2: United States Champion At Royal Rumble, SCS would retain his US Title in a rematch against Mart War in a Singles Match. After the program with Mart War, Straight Code Star would engage in a feud with Demon Spyke after he was attacked by Spyke on RAW. At St.Valentines Massacre, SCS would successfully retain his US Title against Demon Spyke after Demon Spyke got himself disqualified. At WrestleMania 2, SCS would lose his United States Championship to Joshie P in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Demon Spyke. At Extreme Rules, SCS would win the US Championship back in a rematch against Joshie P. Prior to Summerslam, SCS would lose the YXW United States Championship to a debuting Caesar Dan at a YXW Live Event. EWE (2016-Present) Season 3 & 4: Debut & EWE Tag Team Champion Straight Code Star (SCS) debuted at Survivor Series and would win the EWE Tag Team Championship along with Jay Samoa. At TLC SCS would retain his Tag Team Championship along with Jay Samoa and defeat team of Gabriel Cass & Brett Storm. SCS would enter the Royal Rumble match but get eliminated by Joshie P. Championships and Accomplishments YCW: *YCW Champion - 1x (Current) *YCW Intercontinental Champion - 1x YUW: *YUW Intercontinental Champion - 3x *YUW European Champion - 1x *YUW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with The Wingman WCA: *WCA Champion - 2x *WCA YouTube Champion - 1x *Season 1 Royal Rumble Winner YFW: *YFW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Code X CWF: *CWF Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) CWE: *CWE Champion - 1x YXW: *YXW United States Champion - 2x DWF: *DWF ECW World Champion - 1x *DWF United States Champion - 1x EWE: *EWE Tag Team Champion - 1x with Jay Samoa *EWE NXT Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Thunder RpW: *RpW World Heavyweight Champion - 2x (Current) *Season 2 Mr. Money In The Bank XWP: * XWP Anarchy Champion - 1x Entrance Song *'CM Punk Unused Theme: "Cult Of Personalty" by Living Colour (Unused Version) (2012-present)'